Fractura en el hielo
by dark buterfly
Summary: (U.A. Dark!Jack) Algo se había roto, Fue una lastima que se diera cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. -¡Elsa no lo hagas!-Rapunzel vio su pesadilla materializarse frente a ella.


Los musicales y yo, siempre llegamos a los lugares más locos (?).

Este pequeño fragmento de una historia que se me ocurrió tenia que salir a la luz, era genial, y no lo digo solo porque soy la escritora jajaja

Fue escrito con velocidad luz, pero eso no quiere decir que fue al azar. Lo crean o no, la historia tiene una estructura XD

Sin más, a cualquiera que todavía siga por este fandom (el cual hace mucho no me paro por aquí) espero que les guste, ¿Y quien sabe?, tal vez esto sea un prologo y no un One-shot.

* * *

 _En cualquier momento, su alteza._

 _Créame, lo se_  
 _Me he hundido bastante bajo,_  
 _pero lo que sea que haya hecho lo mereciste._

 _Soy el malo, eso esta bien_  
 _no es culpa_ _mía._  
 _Solo hay una respuesta para mi,_  
 _me pondré de pie y luchare, porque se que estoy en lo correcto._  
 _Y estoy listo, listo como siempre lo seré._

.

.

.

:

..

-Elsa, él esta aquí y...

-Lo se-

Su respuesta no solo corto su advertencia, también lo hizo con el aire más de lo que el hielo y la tormenta lo hacia. Literalmente Rapunzel dejo de respirar por un segundo. La boca se le seco y sus ojos se agrandaron, le tomo un tiempo justo agarrar el valor para preguntarle a que se refería con eso exactamente, cuando una risa surgió de la fría oscuridad.

-Bueno, eso era un poco obvio- Jack se tomo un momento dulce para ver la cara incrédula de la castaña, quien miraba a Elsa y a él en busca de respuestas. Decidió entonces ser benevolente y dárselas. -¿Realmente creías que tú eras el centro de todo?- Se tomo un tiempo para seguir con su declaración mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia ellas. -Si es así, déjame decirte princesa, _no eres_ el centro del mundo. ¿De que me serviría una princesa rota?. -

Fue como si una tonelada de nieve cayera sobre ella ante esas palabras. De pronto todo tenia tanto sentido, que se sintió ridicula por siquiera considerar el escenario; uno donde Jack quería sus poderes, encontrando una forma de traerlos de vuelta para algún desconocido propósito.

-Seria estúpido. -Si, fue la misma conclusión a la que ella llego. Muy tarde, lamentablemente. - Tus poderes se fueron para siempre. Es lo curioso con la magia, rompe todas las leyes, pero se mantiene restringida en una estricta clausula. -Una vez bajando el ultimo peldaño, rodó los ojos e hizo florituras con su mano. -La magia pude ser tan hipócrita.-

El veneno en su voz seguía siendo tan extraño para Rapunzel. El que una vez fuera alegría y picardia era ahora un ser de frió y oscuridad, con solo palabras hirientes para dar.

Le dieron ganas de llorar.

-No, princesa, nunca fuiste mi objetivo. -Se aseguro de verla directamente a los ojos para decir eso, y lo que seguía. -Tú solo servias para dos cosas. Uno. -Comenzó a enumerar con la mano- Para atraer a toda la alianza del norte hacia aquí. -La gobernante de corona, pensó lo que era el miedo y el frió. Pero cuando oyó sus palabras descubrió lo equivocada que estaba. Habían caído en su trampa. -Y la segunda, y de hecho más importante. - Detuvo su cuenta y le sonrió, con todos sus blancos dientes, dejando a la vista un fino y letal colmillo. -Mostrarle a Elsa donde estaba. -

Más asustada de lo que estuvo durante todo este tiempo prisionera, dirigió sus ojos a Elsa. Ella estaba ahí, completamente recta con una expresión en blanco, mirando atentamente a Jack. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que este irrumpió, y por lo que veía no lo haría ahora.

El anfitrión decidió entonces rellenar ese vació.

-No pongas esa cara, no sera tan malo- Le dijo condescendiente conforme avanzaba a ellas.

Fue entonces, como por arte de magia que cuando la rubia detecto movimiento cerca suyo, hablo. -Jack, ¿Que estas haciendo?-

Eso fue divertido para el chico, que se detuvo y le dedico una sonrisa que fue la más parecida a su viejo yo. Pero que reflejaba burlona satisfacción insana. -Vamos Els, de todos los implicados en esto, tú eres la única que sabe lo que estoy diciendo. -

Elsa no dijo nada, seguía viéndolo con suma atención si dar una rastro o pista de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo. Rapunzel solo podía sentirse confundida con el aparente complot que pasaba frente a sus ojos, porque si cedía a el resto de emociones que se amotinaban en ella, se volvería loca. O lloraría. Ambas opciones eran algo que la romperían irreparablemente.

Así que se mantuvo firme. Mientras se encontraba sometida con cadenas que aprisionaban sus manos por completo, cadenas pesadas que se fundían en el hielo oscuro y opaco.

Alguna vez Elsa le dijo que el hielo de un elemental reflejaba no solo sus emociones, si no su interior por completo. Y ver el hielo brumoso de Jack, que se cortaba irregularmente dejando puntas letales, le causo mucho pesar.

¿Adonde fue el dulce elemental de magia y alegría?.

-Vamos, se acaba el tiempo. -Con su actitud ligeramente divertida, señalo su muñeca a un reloj imaginario. Apremiándola a algo que Rapunzel desconocía.

Pero Elsa no se movía, paresia una estatua enfundada en su armadura de azul y blanco. Contrastaba totalmente con el ambiente negro y oscuro del castillo de hielo que los separaba de la tormenta de nieve, en las alejadas montañas en las que se encontraban.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo rompió la tempestad de hielo y nieve. Una fuerte llamarada ilumino el horizonte tras de Jack, quien no se movió o vio afectado por el escándalo que se desato en consecuencia.

Inmediatamente después de la llamarada, se oyeron gritos y rugidos. Eso causo que la castaña luchara por ver algo por el alto balcón. Pero no podía, solo veía el oscuro cielo y la gran luna llena de fondo, con un Jack enfundado de negro en medio.

De pronto, él se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar al balcón sin ninguna prisa. Una vez ahí, inclino la cabeza para ver algo que ocurría al fondo, y que ella solo era capas imaginar por el sonido de los gritos, explosiones y gruñidos.

Gritos de dolor y gruñidos de ningún animal que conociera.

-Vamos, despídete, que ya nos tenemos que ir- Esta vez, no les dirigió la mirada mientras caminaba con total seguridad y paciencia hacia la oscuridad donde se perdió de toda vista.

Le tomo un momento poner todo bajo control, una vez el aterrador sujeto que alguna vez llamo amigo las dejo solas.

- _¿Elsa?_ \- Su voz sonó tan pequeña y débil como se sentía.

Y sin embargo, su amiga se negaba a verla. Un poco de su cabello le impedía ver sus ojos, y el resto de sus facciones seguían en blanco.

Fueron unos largos momentos de silencio, en el que el sonido de la batalla acongojaban el corazón de la castaña. ¿Estaban perdiendo, ganando?, ¿Que era lo que quería Jack exactamente?, quizá si lo supiera podría saber como iba la batalla. Porque obviamente estaba saliendo como él quería.

-Rapunzel- La voz calma y distante de la rubia causo que se centrara por completo en ella. Importándole poco su dolor, miedo o preocupación. -¿Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos estaba huyendo?-

-¿Huías de el?- ¿Era posible que el espectro de pesadilla estuviera atormentando a su amiga desde el principio?, ¿Porque no se los dijo?.

Cuando ella conoció a Elsa, sin duda parecía alguien que trataba de dejar atrás algo que claramente le causaba mucho pesar. En ese entonces y hasta ahora, se había esforzado por aliviar aunque fuera un poco de las pesadillas que la atormentaban día y noche.

Se da cuenta, tristemente, que su esfuerzo no fue suficiente.

-No- Eso fue sin duda lo peor que esperaba escuchar, y había tantas razones que no se decidía por cual. -No huía de él, yo solo...-Paresia que era lo mas difícil que tenia que decir, sus hombros se hundieron por completo en lo que ella solo podía suponer como culpa. -Estaba huyendo porque tenia miedo. Y decidí escapar, porque era mas fácil esconderme que enfrentar los problemas. -Su voz comenzó a grietarse en este punto, y Rapunzel solo quería liberarse y abrazarla. -Pero él tiene razón, me dio tiempo y espacio, pero debo dejar de correr.-

Ante la mención de Jack la ex-princesa se puso en alerta, luchando contra todas sus emociones para tratar de averiguar todo lo que pudiera.

Pero ninguna respuesta llego.

Elsa comenzó a avanzar, dirigiéndose a donde su raptor y prospecto de tirano se había ido. -Fue un comportamiento infantil, y lo lamento.- Cuando comenzó a dar un paso en dirección a la oscuridad abrumadora, Rapunzel comenzó a luchar contra las cadenas al comprender que estaba pasando.

-¡Elsa no!, ¡No lo hagas!-

-No te libero porque se que eres lo suficientemente tonta y valiente como para seguirme. -Le daba la espalda, y la castaña sentia que este era un momento culmine. Uno aterrador donde por más que luchaba no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Era ver una pesadilla de carne y hueso.

Esta vez, lloro.

-Solo...solo quiero que sepas que nadie tiene la culpa de nada. -Elsa tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras cuadraba los hombros y miraba decididamente a la abrazadora oscuridad. A un paso del vació. - Por favor, no dejes de ser fuerte y valiente. -

-¡No!- Fue lo ultimo que grito mientras veía sin poder hacer nada, como Elsa se adentraba en el manto negro que se la trago por completo.

Algo le dijo, que no la regresaría jamas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a la planta baja, Jack la esperaba pacientemente recargado en las escaleras. En cuanto la vio dejo de verse las uñas y se centro completamente en ella, haciéndola sentir completamente vulnerable ante él.

Algunas veces, desearía arrancarle esos ojos que todo lo ven.

-¿Ya estas lista?- La pregunta fue dicha en un tono demasiado serio para ser algo casual, o para referirse a lo que estaba haciendo antes de bajar. Ella sabia que a Jack poco le importaba lo que pasara con Rapunzel, o cuanto tiempo estuviera con ella en su ultima interacción.

Elsa sabia que se refería al tiempo que espero para que ella decidiera dejar de esconderse. El le dijo que le daría un par de siglos para que aclarara su pensamiento, y aunque ella le había escupido metafóricamente a esa declaración, diciendo que podían pasar mil años y ella no estaría de acuerdo, sabia en el fondo que solo era una mentira.

Un pequeña niña luchando con uñas y dientes contra algo que no quería hacer.

 _Pero solo hay tanto tiempo._

Y al final él tuvo que venir por ella, sabiendo que no lo aria.

Aun así, quería saber si ella dejaría de luchar, si por fin estaba de acuerdo con su destino, Con su _naturaleza_.

Fue con esa conciencia que se detuvo frente a frente, y con total seguridad y fría calma le respondió.

\- Si -

Y eso fue todo. El espectro sonrió con todos los dientes y sus ojos se iluminaron en un azul sobrenatural. El castillo mismo rechino en un grabe estruendo de ultratumba, mientras las paredes fueron iluminadas por una breve ola de color plata que nadaba entre las gruesas paredes.

-Eso es bueno- Tomo delicadamente su mano para besarla sin romper el contacto visual. Ella podía sentir como su propia magia repicaba bajo su piel, y el lugar donde la había besado se cubría de una leve escarcha.

Rompió el contacto visual con él cuando el sonido de una fuerte explosión resonó del otro lado de la gran puerta de entrada. Ella sabia que la alianza del norte no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra los demonios de hielo y nieve de Jack, que a diferencia de los suyos explotaban creando afiladas columnas de hielo cuando "morían".

Eran moles kamikaze que no sentían dolor y no tenían alma.

Notando como miraba con preocupación a la puerta, Jack se aparto pero sin soltar su mano. -Si te hace sentir mejor, no matare a todos. Así les agradeceré por haberte cuidado tan bien. -

Aparto su mirada de la entrada para verlo. El lucia sincero, si bien nunca volvería a ver calidez y diversión en sus ojos, podía decir que no encontraba satisfacción en la indudable masacre que se llevaba acabo afuera.

Segura entones de que no la estaba engañando de alguna manera, asintió mientras le daba un ligero apretón a sus manos unidas. -Te lo agradecería. -

Jack asintió, y sin mas chasqueo los dedos. Pronto el sonido de bestias antinaturales se dejo de oí, pero los gritos de dolor aun permanecían. El metal y pisadas solo eran un montón de ruido de fondo, seguramente por aquellos que se quedaron enfrascados en una pelea, y no notaron que sus enemigos se habían ido.

Así fue que tomados de las manos avanzaron hasta un pentagrama de arena negra que estaba dibujado en el suelo. La arena se encontraba congelada dentro del piso de hielo oscuro. La forma era circular, y tenia un montón de runas que enmarcaban un símbolo celta, el del árbol de la vida.

Ambos se pararon en el centro del circulo, y mientras Jack comenzaba a recitar el hechizo que los llevaría a casa, Elsa se permitió pensar por ultima vez en sus amigos.

Uno de esos pensamientos fue que era mejor que Hiccup y Merida murieran durante la batalla. Y otro con tintes menos culpables, era un deseo. De que Rapunzel se apartara del camino, ahora que tenia la oportunidad.

Después de todo, ella solo quería un final feliz para su amigos.

Y si vivían lo suficiente para ver su regreso, no lo encontrarían.

-No los extrañaras. -Con algo de sorpresa, volteo a ver a Jack. El la veía con toda su atención, notando como el azul de sus ojos se volvía morado a causa de la luz rojiza que generaba el portal. Quería preguntarle como sabia lo que estaba pensando, pero se abstuvo cuando la respuesta estaba materializada en un par de ojos cambiantes de color.

 _Un par de ojos que todo lo ven._

-Ellos tampoco lo harán-

Y eso, se sintió como la única verdad que quería escuchar de su boca.

Los recuerdos llegaron a ella como una triste despedida, de aquellos que le dieron un lugar en su mundo, y lucharon para tratar de protegerla. Fue una mala decisión desde el principio, después de todo...- El tiempo lo borra todo. -Y a todos.

Jack asintió ante su comentario, mientras la luz se hacia más intensa. Finalmente dijo la ultima palabra del conjuro y una luz segadora lo inundo todo.

Años des pues, muchos años después, se hablaría de la estrella fugas que dejo la tierra para ir al cielo.

Y como fue marcado el inicio de la era del hielo.

.

:

:

:  
.

 _Ahora la linea esta en la arena_  
 _y nuestro momento esta a la mano._

 _Y estoy listo,_  
 _estoy lista_

 _Listo como siempre lo seré..._

 _.._

:

:

:

* * *

Bueno, como se darán cuenta hay mucho de la canción "Ready As I'll Ever Be" de Enredados, la serie. Y la razón es simple, estaba bagando por Youtube y me encontré con un animatic de Hamilton hecho por **mushie r.** e inevitablemente busque más animatic en otros fandoms para ver las interpretaciones de cada artista, y de pronto _**Woala**_ , esta idea llego a mi.

Como siempre quise hacer un Dark!Jack cayo como anillo al dedo esta temática, y a la idea se le sumo un Dark!Jelsa y bueno...es algo obvio.

Son libres de armarse el musical completo con los personajes (presentes o no presentes), después de todo eso hice yo XD

Puede que ya no este tan presente con la shipp, puesto que de un tiempo para acá soy mas de Hiccelsa, pero una parte de mi se niega a dejar el Jelsa del todo (?)

Pero que dicen, ¿Long fic?, ¿o es mejor dejarlo así?.


End file.
